call's nightmareconstantine's darkness
by dwd
Summary: in the darkness of constantine's nightmares running through call's head, he finds himself surrounded by darkness (lolololol whoops hahaha fave fun with this not sorry at all)


**LOLOLOLOL okie so The Iron Trial is totally my shit I wrote this for an english class last year I thought it was pretty good could be shit idk tell me down there in the reviews if ya can lovely lovely cool cool hope ya like it we dont have enough Callum Hunt fics i need more lololol bye thanks bro enjoy-Donnie**

 _Darkness._

 _All he could see was the darkness of the chaos around him. Jericho was dead. His counterweight was dead. His only lifeline away from the chaos. His best friend. His brother._

 _He couldn't move. Memories flashed before his eyes. Laughter, joking around with the other apprentices, magic,_ _ **Jericho.**_

Call's eyes broke open, and he was suddenly aware of the dark room around him. He looked around the room, searching for the bedside table, where he knew the alarm clock was. He squinted at the red, glowing numbers. It was only 3:00, and it was the sixth night he had woken.

 _Well_ , he thought, _that's great. I hate mornings._

So, Call decided to get ready for the day, sluggishly pulling on his magisterium uniform and his sneakers, leg cramping painfully. Havoc was also wake, as he had been, the last six times Call had woken after being shaken by horrendous night terrors. Somehow, the wolf always seemed to know when Call was upset, which he marked down for Evil points; being emotionally connected to a chaos ridden wolf seems like something that an evil overlord would be.

Call walked out into the common room, leg twinging painfully. Havoc followed him to the couch and lay across his lap. Even though the wolf was still only a puppy, he was big, and took up almost all of Call's lower body. Call closed his eyes, and leaned back. The nightmares- _memories,_ a voice in the back of his head hissed- were getting worse. Call didn't know the last time he'd gotten a full night of sleep. Eventually, he knew, it would be too hard to hide it. He would have to reveal his true identity to all of the Magisterium. Or, at least, his best friends, Aaron and Tamara.

Call could feel the worried gazes of his friends whenever they saw the dark bags

underneath his steel eyes. He could hear Tamara and Aaron's concerned voices through his door when he was supposed to be sleeping. Celia frowned when she saw the lack of sleep showing its toll on his face. Even Jasper asked him if he was okay, once or twice.

Call knows that what he's doing, keeping all these huge secrets away from his friends, is scoring him some major Evil Overlord points, but he just can't tell them. Not yet. He realizes that it's gotten past the point of trying to hide his exhaustion when Alex Strike has to call his name and tap on his shoulder three times before Call finally hears him.

"Hey, Call," he says, smiling in an odd, nervous way, "Let's take a walk."

"Sure," Call manages, wary of his leg, knowing that any extraneous work is going to tire him out even more.

Call and Alex walk out of the Refectory, and into the hallway, where Alex stops and turns to Call. Alex hands him a small bottle filled with a strange liquid.

"What's this?" Call asks.

"A sleeping solution. I know you can handle yourself, and you don't need help, you never do, but please," Alex wraps Call's fingers around the bottle. "You're making us all worry, and those bags under your eyes aren't getting any better."

Call nods and pockets the bottle, rolling his eyes, mumbling something about not needing help, too quiet for Alex to hear. And when he gets back to the Refectory, he pretends not to notice the slight sighs of relief that come out of Tamara and Aaron when Alex gives them a thumbs up.

The potion doesn't help with the nightmares, but at least when he wakes up with pain in his chest and memories of his soul's old life flashing through his head, it's not three o'clock in

the morning anymore. The bags under his eyes fade, and his friends stop worrying.

He remembers a lot now. He can see the faces of all the mages he killed in the Cold Massacre, hear the screams of terror as his chaos-ridden creatures purged through their bodies.

But, he's getting distant. He knows that Aaron and Tamara have started to notice something's wrong. He can feel the concern creeping back into their glances. So, he spends more time with them. Call has a good time, laughing and smiling with his two best friends.

It happened naturally. Call and Aaron sit next to each other, like they always do, with Aaron on the edge of the couch, Call in between him and Havoc, and Tamara on the armchair. He didn't remember what he said, but Tamara and Aaron were laughing, and he was staring into Aaron's green eyes, watching them light up with laughter. Then suddenly, Aaron was looking back at him, and then _Aaron was kissing him. And Call was kissing back._

"Well, it's about time," Tamara laughed.

"Shut up," Call had said, smiling as Aaron kissed him again, and Tamara clapped. Call and Aaron went so red in the face they could have been mistaken for tomatoes.

Nothing really changed between them after that, They were still best friends, but now they were dating. Call could kiss Aaron's stereotypical-jock face all he wanted now.

And Aaron was his, and Call was Aaron's.

Now, Call could cuddle and hug Aaron all he wanted, and while he usually wasn't a touchy-feely person, Aaron was so _warm_ , and his hands were great for massaging harrowing leg cramps that caused Call to wince at the waves of pain shooting up his body. And when he's worrying over the terrifying nightmares, in the evening, Aaron comes over and tells him to relax.

"Stop thinking" Aaron would say. And he'd put Call's head over on his lap and wait until he falls asleep. And even though Call is heavy, Aaron will carry him to his room.

The nightmares were still there, but they weren't as bad, now that he had Aaron. Well, he had always had Aaron, and Tamara, but now Aaron was his rock, just as much as he was Aaron's rock, when he was doing chaos magic. It was like Aaron was Call's counterweight-emotionally. Call was becoming his old self again- his Callum-Hunt self, not his Constantine old self. He was acting sarcastic and a little pessimistic again, and all his big problems faded into the background, at least for a while.

But, of course, it didn't last long. There were only a few weeks left, and Call knew everything was hopeless. The nightmares were still there, and they would probably always be there, but they were getting darker, and more vivid as summer vacation approached.

Call was starting to put a strain on his relationship with Aaron. He would start arguments for no reason and actively avoided him some days when he never really had any reason to. Eventually, when summer was only three weeks away, Call broke up with Aaron.

"Aaron," he had said, trying to bite back tears, "I really don't think this," Call gestured between himself and Aaron, "...is going to work anymore."

Aaron seemed to take a moment and then he said something that made Call freeze. He said he'd stay with Call forever. He said that he loved Call and that they'd always be friends.

Then Call did cry. He held onto Aaron and wished he could tell him everything about his soul and what Master Joseph had said about him. Aaron held him and told him that everything

would be okay. Somewhere in his mess of tears, Call told Aaron that he didn't really mean anything he said, and their relationship would be okay again. And soon, Call felt okay again too.

Of course, the memories of his old life still haunted his mind every night. Call would still wake up with his dark hair hanging in his grey eyes and his body aching painfully. But that was okay. As long as he would wake up as Call, and not Constantine.

In order to keep himself from becoming Constantine, to ground himself, he spent a lot of time with the other apprentices. His and Aaron's relationship grew stronger than ever before, and everyone knew about it. All their friends liked to tease them about it, but it was all in good fun. Aaron and Call could kiss each other whenever they wanted, though the height difference made everything a bit awkward. Many times, Aaron leaned down to steal a kiss from his unsuspecting boyfriend, and would end up planting one on Call's eye or under his nose.

Soon enough, everyone in all the apprentice groups were working together to win the trials, and join together to complete missions. Even Jasper was being pleasant to people. Call made good friends with Celia and Rufe, and all the other apprentices.

But even if Call was connected to his friends, his old soul never let him forget his old life, especially during the night. One night, he dreamed one of the worst dreams he'd ever had.

 _There's terrible pain shooting through his soul, and it feels like his body is on fire._

" _It's my fault" he hears himself whisper._

 _Master Joseph shakes his head, "No. It's not your fault. It's death who took your brother,_

 _and it's death whose enemy you shall become."_

 _He makes a new name for himself. Chaos flowing through his body, swirling in his eyes,_

 _chaos dripping from his fingertips. He looks up to see Master Joseph, handing him a silver mask. He sees his own hands, reaching out to accept it._

When Call wakes up that morning he's not himself. The name Call doesn't quite fit, but

neither does Constantine. He's the Enemy of Death. He can tell, in the back of his mind, that he's not thinking straight, but the voice saying this isn't loud enough, so he knows he'll kill them all.

He can hear the screams of the people in the Magisterium, as he slaughters those who get in the way of his path to the forest. Someone whom they call "Aaron" is running after him, as chaos is leaking from his hands, and the boy called Aaron that has the blonde hair and looks like a light in all the darkness that surrounds them will soon be dead. This boy also has chaos magic surrounding him, but he keeps calling him "Call" as if that were his name, and Call/Constantine/Enemy of Death can still hear this boy's words in his head, even after he's killed him, like all the ones before.

"Call," he had said, some sort of desperation leaking through his voice, "What are you doing? This isn't you. Remember me? I'm Aaron. Your boyfriend. I love you."

Soon, he was with Master Joseph, who calls him Constantine as if it were his name,

in a tomb that he had built in a past life. He was given a mask- a silver mask-and a cloak of darkness. And he was told that they were his signature items in his old life, when he was Constantine.

He brought the blonde boy's body with him, though he didn't know why. Master Joseph had said that they could preserve the bodies to bring back later, like they were doing with the

other boy, the one named Jericho, from his dreams. Aaron's body was put into the chamber and was soon to be brought back to life, next to Jericho's body. In the chamber, it looked as if the bodies were just asleep, and not dead and void of life.

And he, whoever he was-"Call" or "Constantine"- he put on the silver mask and the cloak of darkness, and became the Enemy of Death once more.

And once again, he was surrounded by darkness.


End file.
